Hostage situation that involves Steve McGarrett and Alex
by Alex McGarrett23
Summary: A hostage situation starts out at a home and ends at Bank in Los Angeles, California.


**_Hostage situation that involves Steve McGarrett and Alex._**

 ** _Mom: Alex your dad and I are going out for a bit?!_**

 ** _Me:_ _OK_**

 ** _KNOCK AT THE DOOR!_**

 ** _EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!_**

 ** _DAD: OK, JUST DON'T HURT MY WIFE OR CHILD._**

 ** _ME: DAD WHAT'S GOING ON?_**

 ** _H.T.: SHUT THE KID UP NOW, AND GET HIM OFF THE COMPUTER!_**

 ** _MOM: WE CAN'T. HE IS A MUTE, HE DOESN'T SPEAK.. THE ONLY WAY FOR HIM TO COMMUNICATE IS THROUGH THE COMPUTER._**

 ** _H.T.: NOT TODAY._**

 ** _ME: NO!_**

 ** _DAD: ALEX DO AS HE SAYS PLEASE?_**

 ** _ME: NO_**

 ** _COP SIRENS PULL UP._**

 ** _H.T.: YOU CALLED THE COPS YOU LITTLE BRAT?!_**

 ** _ME: NO GET AWAY FROM ME NOW. BACK OFF._**

 ** _H.T.: OR WHAT?PUT THE KNIFE DOWN OR MOTHER DIES?_**

 ** _ME: FINE_**

 ** _POLICE OFFICER: HELLO ANYONE HOME_**

 ** _DAD: IS THERE A PROBLEM OFFICER?_**

 ** _OFFICER: NO YOUR NEIGHBOR CALLED AND SAID SOMEONE BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE?_**

 ** _DAD: NO WE INVITED FRIENDS OVER_**

 ** _OFFICER: OH, OK_**

 ** _DAD: THANK YOU OFFICER_**

 ** _H.T.: GOOD JOB._**

 ** _DAD: WHAT DO YOU WANT?_**

 ** _H.T.: WE WANT YOUR SON?_**

 ** _DAD: WHAT? WHY? NO!_**

 ** _H.T: BECAUSE HE CAN HELP US FIND SOMEONE?_**

 ** _DAD: NO HE CAN'T HE JUST A BOY._**

 ** _H.T: GET UR SHOES ON NOW BOY?!_**

 ** _ME: OK. SOMEONE IS HERE?!_**

 ** _H.T: WHO IS IT?_**

 ** _ME: ITS STEVE MCGARRETT FROM FIVE 0.. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?_**

 ** _H.T: WE HAVE WHAT WE WANT?_**

 ** _GUN SHOTS_**

 ** _ME: KNOCKOUT GAS DOESN'T WORK ON ME!. WHERE ARE WE?_**

 ** _STEVE: I DON'T KNOW_**

 ** _H.T: LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA_**

 ** _ME: STEVE THEY ARE WATCHING OUR EVERY MOVE AREN'T THEY?_**

 ** _STEVE: YES._**

 ** _Me: What do they want?_**

 ** _H.T: You to break into the vault of the National Bank in Los Angeles._**

 ** _Me: NO!_**

 ** _H.T: Yes or Commander McGarrett pays for it if you don't._**

 ** _Me: OK_**

 ** _H.T: Good_**

 ** _Sam: Steve this is Sam Hannah we got your back buddy._**

 ** _Steve: Whispers thanks Sam_**

 ** _Callen: Steve this Sam's partner Callen. We need to know what's going on in the bank._**

 ** _Steve: OK. 20 Hostiles heavily armed, target is the vault._**

 ** _Sam: They cant get in it until the morning:_**

 ** _Hetty: No, they can get in tonight with the boy they have in their._**

 ** _Steve: who is this?_**

 ** _Hetty: Steve this Hetty Lang I run NCIS in Los Angeles._**

 ** _Steve: nice to hear from you Ms. Lang_**

 ** _Sam: Steve that boy can't get in that vault can he?_**

 ** _Steve: Yes Sam he can._**

 ** _Sam: Damn_**

 ** _Steve: Why_**

 ** _Sam: we coming in to put a stop to it before he gets into vault._**

 ** _Steve: don't he is very touchy right now because of the other Hostages they have in here including kids._**

 ** _Sam: Shit. It can't wait. Prepare him for our breach Steve._**

 ** _Steve: I'll try Sam. He doesn't hear anyone in the state he is in except for one person._**

 ** _Sam: Who is that person?_**

 ** _Steve: Grace Williams, Danny's daughter._**

 ** _Sam: Ah, Detective Williams_**

 ** _Steve: Yes._**

 ** _Sam: OK. I'll have Kensie Skype him then. Does he have his daughter._**

 ** _Steve: yes_**

 ** _Sam: Good_**

 ** _Steve: Sam hurry up cause is getting ready to open it._**

 ** _Sam: OK._**

 ** _Danny: Hey Sam what's up?_**

 ** _Sam: Danny I need your daughter beside you now._**

 ** _Danny: OK. Grace come here please._**

 ** _Grace: OK Danno_**

 ** _Danny: Sam what's going on_**

 ** _Steve: Hey guys._**

 ** _Sam/Danny: hey Steve how did you get on Skype with us_**

 ** _Danny: Alex put you through didn't he_**

 ** _Steve: yes_**

 ** _Danny: What is going on?_**

 ** _Sam: A hostage situation at Los Angeles National bank._**

 ** _Danny: Ah. Got it. The H.T. going to use Alex to open the vault?_**

 ** _Steve: Yes_**

 ** _Sam: Yes. Steve tells us that we can't go in while Alex is a mood or he do something we'll regret._**

 ** _Danny: yes, that is true Sam. The only person who get to listen to reason right now is my daughter Grace._**

 ** _Grace: Alex look at the phone please. Lets sign._**

 ** _Me: OK Grace_**

 ** _Grace: Alex NCIS is going to breach I need to focus on my voice and my voice alone can you do that?_**

 ** _Me: Yes_**

 ** _Steve: Sam NOW!_**

 ** _Sam: OK Steve. Breach NOW!_**

 ** _Steve: Thank you Grace._**

 ** _Grace: Your welcome Uncle Steve_**

 ** _Sam: Hey Steve._**

 ** _Steve: Hey Sam_**

 ** _Sam: Why can't I move._**

 ** _Steve: Alex it's OK I know him let him go please._**

 ** _Me:_ _OK_**

 ** _Sam: Thanks Steve._**

 ** _Steve: Your Welcome._**

 ** _L.A.P.D: Freeze police._**

 ** _Sam: NCIS. We have this case._**

 ** _Steve: Sam they need to leave NOW!_**

 ** _Sam: You need to clear this Bank NOW!_**

 ** _L.A.P.D: NO!_**

 ** _Me: They to leave NOW! I don't want to hurt anyone?_**

 ** _Steve: OK Alex. Try to focus on Grace's voice._**

 ** _Me: I can't I'm in emotional overdrive right now Steve._**

 ** _Steve: We all need to stop moving and talking NOW!_**

 ** _Sam: Everyone freeze NOW!_**

 ** _L.A.P.D.: NO!_**

 ** _Hetty: You need to clear my scene right now or I will have your badges._**

 ** _L.A.P.D: Yes, Ma'am_**

 ** _Hetty: Alex, Look at me._**

 ** _Me: Please leave._**

 ** _Hetty: NO, I will not leave you here alone._**

 ** _Me: OK. What do you want from me?_**

 ** _Hetty: I want to relax_**

 ** _Me: I can't until I open the vault. Everyone is still in danger ma'am_**

 ** _Hetty: no they are safe outside_**

 ** _ME: NO they aren't he has a sniper across the street._**

 ** _Hetty: OH_**

 ** _Steve: that's why you are not relaxing. Because the sniper._**

 ** _Me: yes._**

 ** _Steve: then focus on the sniper and save everyone._**

 ** _Me: OK do I have your permission to do what is necessary._**

 ** _Steve: Yes_**

 ** _Me:_ _OK_**

 ** _Sam: what does he mean by that Steve?_**

 ** _Steve: he's going to kill him_**

 ** _Sam: OH. He can do that_**

 ** _Steve: Yes, can_**

 ** _Me: It's done_**

 ** _Steve: OK. Good Job Alex._**

 ** _Sam: Steve that is murder._**

 ** _Steve: Not if he already shot him Sam._**

 ** _Sam: I don't see a bullet wound Steve._**

 ** _Steve: Alex lean back and lift your shirt._**

 ** _Me: OK Steve._**

 ** _Sam: Damn. That is in the Liver_**

 ** _Steve: Yes it is._**

 ** _Sam: We need paramedics here now._**

 ** _Me: NO. It will heal on its own!_**

 ** _Sam: OK_**

 ** _Steve: Yeah. I didn't mention that did I._**

 ** _Sam: No. You did not_**

 ** _Steve: He can heal himself and others_**

 ** _Callen: There is no way he can do that?!_**

 ** _Me: Watch me!_**

 ** _Callen: Holy Crap_**

 ** _Steve: Yup_**

 ** _Callen: why isn't talking for himself?_**

 ** _Steve: Have you ever heard of babies being born mute._**

 ** _Sam/Callen: NO_**

 ** _Steve: Well Alex is one of them he has developed powers to compensate for his lack of communication_**

 ** _Sam/Callen: Oh._**

 ** _Steve: Yeah_**

 ** _Me: Can we go now people are staring._**

 ** _Steve: Yeah we can go now Alex._**

 ** _Hetty: come to our headquarters Steve and Alex, Sam and Callen will drive you._**

 ** _Steve: OK Hetty_**

 ** _Hetty: OK_**

 ** _Me: this place is huge Ms. Lang_**

 ** _Hetty: Please call me Hetty, Alex._**

 ** _Me: OK Hetty_**

 ** _Steve : I've been trying to get him to stop calling me sir forever_**

 ** _Hetty: Alex how old are you?_**

 ** _Me: I'm 15 years old ma'am_**

 ** _Hetty: oh._**

 ** _Steve: he graduated high school at the age of ten and graduated college at the age of 12 with a masters degree in criminal science and a lot of other stuff_**

 ** _Sam: Damn_**

 ** _Eric: can hack my system with anything?_**

 ** _Steve: Yes, he can_**

 ** _Hetty: can I see him do it Steve?_**

 ** _Steve: Alex do you want to show them?_**

 ** _Me: Yes Sir_**

 ** _Steve: OK. Go ahead_**

 ** _Me: OK_**

 ** _Steve: Are you sure Eric?_**

 ** _Eric: yes._**

 ** _Steve: OK_**

 ** _Me: Try to move something or type something_**

 ** _Eric: OK_**

 ** _Me: forewarning you won't be able to_**

 ** _Eric: I can't do anything_**

 ** _Me: told you so_**

 ** _Eric: can you hack anything else?_**

 ** _Me: Yes. I can hack everything and anything_**

 ** _Steve: It is true he hacked Five 0's system and has a ton of firewalls._**

 ** _Me: it did. Now it has my firewalls and n one can hack the system._**

 ** _Steve: true_**

 ** _Hetty: Can you hack our system with Eric fighting you every step of the way?_**

 ** _Me: Yes._**

 ** _Hetty: Go ahead._**

 ** _Me: are you sure_**

 ** _Hetty: yes_**

 ** _ME: OK_**

 ** _Eric: he took over the entire system Hetty_**

 ** _Hetty: prove it Eric take it back_**

 ** _Eric: I can't_**

 ** _Hetty: holy crap he's good_**

 ** _Steve: yes he is_**

 ** _Me: Now it will give you choices of firewalls. I suggest you use mine or your system will be more vulnerable than before._**

 ** _Hetty: Eric use Alex's Firewall please_**

 ** _Eric: OK Hetty._**

 ** _Me: I will have to put the password in to Eric._**

 ** _Eric: OK_**

 ** _Hetty: How did you do that?_**

 ** _Me: it took me years to write the firewall the way I wanted to write it and no one can get in unless you use me to get into it._**

 ** _Hetty: wow_**

 ** _Sam: now we have put him protective custody because he is a national security risk._**

 ** _Steve: he can withstand torture Sam._**

 ** _Sam: How do you know that Steve?_**

 ** _Steve: Wo Fat had him kidnapped with me and he tortured us both for 3 months before my team found us. He held out on the torture._**

 ** _Sam: is that what those scars are from?_**

 ** _Steve: Yes it is._**

 ** _Me: can we please stop talking about that asshole please._**

 ** _Steve: yes, Alex we'll stop talking about him._**

 ** _Me: Thank you. I just having to relive that day._**

 ** _Steve: Me too Alex. What do you say we go home?_**

 _ **Me: Sounds good to me go home.** _


End file.
